To Late
by bunch1
Summary: A short oneshot looking at what could have happened if Matsumoto was a second to slow to save Hinamori's life the night Gin and Toshiro fought. Character death.


AN:I do not own bleach

* * *

His body refused to respond, his mind had frozen when he realized what he was watching. Staring down the blade he saw it make its way towards Momo and he realized she was going to die before his eyes. The blade sped towards its target and without slowing down pierced her chest, taking her life in a moment, her spiritual pressure vanished as her blood flowed from the wound. Just as the sword imbedded itself in the ground Matsumoto appeared beside her fallen comrade, Haineko held in her hand. Tracing the blade back to its origin she saw the grinning face of Gin Ichimaru, his left arm bound and frozen solid by the chain attached to Hyorinmaru's hilt.

Hitsugaya barley heard the laughter coming from the man beside him, his teal eyes staring at the limp form of his sister and something buried deep inside him snapped. The world around him slowed and faded and he was consumed by rage and hatred for the grinning captain beside him. In a flash he yanked the chain that held Ichimaru's arm, the smile faded from his lips as he was pulled down and Hitsugaya's blade tore his abdomen open, showering the young captain in blood. Screaming in pain he tried to jump back and withdraw Shinso, but his opponent was to quick, with a flash his right hand was severed and his zanpakuto fell away useless.

Even as he felt the pain shoot through his arm he saw the captain of the Tenth Division pull back his blade for the final strike. With eyes wide open he saw the fury in the young captain's eyes as he buried his sword in his chest. Coughing up blood he turned his eyes to his old friend as she stood in shock nearby before his own life ended.

As Gin's body hit the ground, blood still pouring out of it, Toshiro turned his eyes to the women standing nearby. It took all his control to keep from striking out at his Lieutenant, she was innocent in Gin's plot he was sure. Still, she shouldn't be here. His voice was low and threatening when he spoke, "Leave now Matsumoto. You don't want to be here." Turning his head from her he began to make his way towards the cowering form of Izuru Kira, who was desperately trying to free himself of the ice that still bound his legs.

"Please! Captain Hitsugaya! I didn't know he would do this! You, you have to believe me!" Hitsugaya didn't seem to hear the panicking man as he made his way towards the terrified lieutenant bent on killing the man who had served Ichimaru.

"Captain! You can't!" Turning his head to look at Matsumoto he saw her and the body at her feet. The anger that may have been dying was stoked back to life at the sight of the dead girl.

Raising his voice he yelled at his longtime companion, "Don't tell me what I CAN and CANNOT do lieutenant!" Turning his gaze from the stunned women back, he starred into the terrified blue eyes of the man on the ground. Struggling to regain his control he spoke in a low tone, "I know you cared for Ichimaru Matsumoto, but he was a traitor, and died a traitor's death. Now tell me Kira, are you a traitor to?" He rested his blade, blood still dripping from it, on the mans neck and it took all his self-control not to slit it wide open.

The blue eyes were opened as why as they could as Kira satred into those cold teal eyes. When he found his voice it could barley be heard, "No. No Captain Hitsugaya. I am no tratior." He doubted he would sway the captain, holding his breath he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

The pressure on his neck increased and he winced, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the enraged captain. Then it was gone. Daring to open his eyes he saw Hitsugaya had moved his blade to his side, "I pray you are telling the truth Kira. If I find out you lied to me I will kill you…and it will not be quick." With that he slung his sword onto his back and turned. Letting out his breath Kira slumped back onto the ground exhausted.

Matsumoto was still standing by Hinamori's body when her captain came to her side. Crouching down at her side he fought back the tears that threatened to overcome him. Reaching out a hand he brushed a lock of hair out of the way, revealing her face once again, she looked so peaceful lying there. He closed his eyes, the sight of her threatening to tear down the walls that kept his emotions at bay. Raising, he turned around so he would not see her, "I must report this matter to the Head Captain. Call the fourth to look after the Lieutenant and then secure the scene."

The buxom lieutenant was still shell shocked by what had happened this night but she gave a hesitant yes to show she had heard his orders. Nodding to himself Hitsugaya disappeared in a flash and she was left to call for help wondering what would happen now. Putting her sword away she summoned a hell butterfly to carry out her orders, grieving would have to wait.

* * *

This is just one way I think things could have gone if Hinamori was killed that night. I decided to end it where I did becuase it seemed the best place to end this and keep it a oneshot. Any feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
